


Feel The Vibrations

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Klaine, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Sleepovers, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, boy pussy, bp!Blaine, getting caught, secrecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bp!Blaine and kurt are having a sleepover. They have sex but when Kurt falls asleep after round 1 Blaine is still horny. So, taking out a vibrator, Blaine starts masturbating. Then Kurt wakes up and starts talking dirty about how his pussy just can’t get enough cock. Kurt starts fucking him in the ass while Blaine uses the vibrator and then Blaine squirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel The Vibrations

‘Is this okay?’ Kurt asks from where he’s snuggled up to Blaine, both of them watching a movie in Kurt’s bed.

Blaine gives a contented grunt in reply, reaching out for another handful of popcorn. He’s staying over Kurt’s for the night, with Burt and Carole safely downstairs watching TV. Burt trusted Kurt enough to allow them to keep the bedroom door closed, much to their relief- it may possibly relate to the fact that Kurt had kept up his act about being scared of sex. The less Burt knew, the happier he was.

 

‘Blaine?’ Kurt asks half way through the movie. Blaine’s hips are right next to his thigh, and the feel of having Blaine that close to him is quite distracting.

‘Yeah?’ Blaine says, giving Kurt’s hand a squeeze.

‘Seeing as my Dad and Carole are here do you think- is it okay if we don’t have sex?’

‘Yeah, yeah that’s fine!’ Blaine says, sitting upright to look at Kurt in the eyes. ‘Whatever you want is fine, Kurt, don’t feel bad for not having sex with me or anything, whatever’s comfortable with you is good with me.’

‘Thank you,’ Kurt smiles, settling back down. ‘It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just kind of weird, and it makes me so uncomfortable even thinking about what would happen if they walked in on us or anything.’

‘I totally get you,’ Blaine agrees, kissing Kurt on the head. He can’t help but feel slightly disappointed though. He has needs, he’s a teenage boy. And yes, his anatomy might be different but he’s starting to think that only makes the problem more persistent.

They stay there for a few more minutes, both boys still but noticeably restless. Not that the topic of sex has come up, it’s hard not to think about it. Kurt tries desperately to ignore the twitches of his cock, still soft but threatening to get hard any minute.

‘You know, they are watching TV,’ Kurt says, more to himself than to Blaine.

‘I know.’

‘And they’ve got it up quite loud…’

‘They wouldn’t be able to hear us if we started a screamo band.’

‘Least of all something quieter.’

‘And what they don’t know won’t actually hurt them.’

‘Totally…and we are teenage boys after all, it’s only natural.’

‘Instinctive.’

‘We could make it quick…’

‘It always is.’

Kurt shoots Blaine a glare before pouncing, eager hands tearing away at their clothes, one fast glance from Kurt at the door to make sure it’s still firmly closed, and they’re both naked on the bed, Kurt crouched over Blaine’s desperate body.

Blaine’s quick to spread his legs wide open, revealing a dark, throbbing hole begging for Kurt. He’s shaved round it, leaving a patch of short, trimmed dark curls near the top. Leaning upwards, Blaine’s pulls Kurt in for a long, passionate kiss, both of them hungry for more.

‘We have to be quiet,’ Kurt tells Blaine, nodding his head to the door where the distant blur r of the TV downstairs can still be heard. ‘And quick.’

‘I know, I know,’ Blaine says, starting to kiss Kurt again before moving his lips down Kurt’s neck, beginning to press dark, bruised hickeys on the perfect skin there. ‘Do you have a condom?’

Kurt freezes, still over where he’s propped up over Blaine’s body. ‘Oh god,’ he says, biting his lip. ‘I ran out last time you were over and I haven’t got any more yet. Do you think-’

Kurt cuts himself off, not wanting to be the one to suggest they do it bareback for the first time. That should be talked about and decided beforehand, not in the heat of the moment. Plus, Blaine still needs to take the tests confirming he can’t get pregnant before they even think about that.

‘Don’t worry,’ Blaine says. ‘Check in my wallet, I think I still have one.’

Kurt grabs Blaine’s jeans, pulling out the wallet and opening it, praying they’ve got one. Thankfully he finds not one but three.

‘You are such a boy,’ Kurt groans in relief, rolling his eyes at the cliché.

‘What can I say,’ Blaine smirks, slowly beginning to wrap a hand round Kurt’s length and tossing him off. ‘My boyfriend has needs.’

With a whimper from Kurt as Blaine begins to rub the swollen, dripping head of Kurt’s cock, they kiss again, only breaking away when Blaine can’t go unfilled any longer, expertly rolling a condom on Kurt’s dick before encouraging him to enter him, already stretched open from that morning’s masturbation.

‘God,’ Kurt pants as he thrusts into Blaine, feeling Blaine’s soft, warm walls clamp round his dick. ‘You feel. So. Fucking good baby.’

‘Shhhh,’ Blaine reminds Kurt, shutting him up by kissing him. ‘Gotta keep this quiet, remember?’

‘Sorry,’ Kurt whispers, giggling at just how naughty they’re being. ‘Can I go faster?’

‘Please,’ Blaine begs, rolling up his hips to meet Kurt’s, the two of them reaching a fast rhythm together.

At one point, Kurt thinks he’s unable to be silent any longer, having to bite into the duvet as Blaine moves his hips in a particularly pleasant way. Blaine somehow comes twice, soft desperate moans about how amazing Kurt is when he hits him right there, and Kurt thinks he might be a master in finding Blaine’s gspot. Kurt’s got one finger frantically rubbing Blaine’s clit when Blaine comes the second time, muscles tensing up then shaking around Kurt, causing him to reach his orgasm too.

‘I’m gonna come,’ Kurt moans, a little too loudly as he starts shaking, cum spurting out from his cock but thankfully caught in the condom. His cock throbs inside Blaine’s slick, wet pussy before he slides himself out, quickly tying the condom and tossing it in his bin, covering it up with a tissue so his Dad or Carole don’t find out.

‘God, Kurt,’ Blaine moans, shivering from the aftermath of pleasure running through his body. ‘So fucking good.’

‘Same goes for you,’ Kurt smiles, grabbing a tissue and sitting next to Blaine, who’s still lying down on the bed. ‘Let me clean you up?’

‘Thanks,’ Blaine says, as Kurt wipes a tissue over his pussy, mopping up his juices delicately, careful not to go near Blaine’s oversensitive clit.

‘Do you think they heard us?’ Kurt says as they slip into their pyjamas, Blaine in old trackies and a Dalton t-shirt, Kurt in his favorite silk pyjama pants and top.

‘No, we’re fine,’ Blaine says, rolling out his sleeping bag on the floor, then sliding under the duvet of Kurt’s bed. They always put the sleeping bag out, careful to let Burt catch a glimpse of it in the morning to make it seem like they certainly did not sleep in the same bed.

‘Okay,’ Kurt grins, getting in next to Blaine. ‘Night.’

‘Love you,’ Blaine says, taking care to teal an extra kiss from Kurt before shutting his eyes.

Blaine wakes in the night, legs squirming and desperate from the heat round his hole. At first he doesn’t remember where he is, thinks he’s at home, but t then he sees Kurt snoring quietly next to him.

Fuck, he thinks, glancing at the clock. It’s three in the morning. Usually he could just get his vibrator out, come quickly then fall back to sleep, but he can’t do that here. He knows he’s not going to have any luck trying to ignore it, so he quickly slides two fingers inside of him, feeling them go in with ease due to how wet he is.

The new found fullness is brilliant, but not enough. Blaine’s used to having Kurt’s thick, hung cock inside of him, and if not that then the wide, black vibrator he had brought off Amazon. Two fingers feel like nothing.

He sticks a third one in, drawing his legs up to his chest and silently thrusting into his hand, careful not to wake up Kurt. It feels good at first, but Blaine knows it’s not going to be enough. He can’t rub his clit either, he brushed it with his fingers when reaching down to his hole, and it was still too sensitive.

Did he- no, he can’t have.

Blaine thinks about the sports bag he had brought with him, containing his overnight things. As it happened, it was also where he kept his vibrator, hidden away from his parents at home. But surely he took it out before he came to Kurt’s, right?

Trying to be as quiet as he can, Blaine gets out of bed and creeps across Kurt’s room to his bag. He tenses as he unzips it, scared the sound might wake Kurt up. But Kurt stays asleep, and Blaine carries on.

Got it.

Blaine feels the smooth, plastic vibrator under his fingers, quickly grabbing it and pulling it out from under his dressing gown. It’s never felt so good in his hand, he needs this so bad. Even the thought sends a pulse of heat circulating through his body.

At first he considers taking it to the bathroom, but that just feels odd. He can’t get off in the Hummel- Hudson’s bathroom, for god’s sake. What about Kurt’s ensuite? But no, the automatic fan which came on whenever the door opened was too loud; Kurt was bound to wake up. With no options left, Blaine crept back into bed, taking the vibrator with him

Careful not to touch Kurt, Blaine slides the vibrator inside of him, pussy stretching out and quivering against it as it finds its way in. He pauses to stop and breathe for a few seconds, trying to get used to the heat inducing sex. It feels so fucking good. Incomparable to Kurt’s cock of course, but still bloody amazing.

Switching the vibrator on to its lowest setting, Blaine shivers in relief as it begins to vibrate, hot pulses of pleasure shooting inside of him. He squirms down on it before bucking his hips up, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning. Beads of sweat from on his brow as he switches it up t the next setting, a quiet buzzing noise filling the air.

He tries it on it’s highest setting next, desperately thrusting it in and out of his pussy, unashamed gasps coming out of his mouth. He needed this so bad, was desperate for some release, heat pooling inside his stomach and rising up around his hole, he loved this, he-

‘Blaine?’

The nose comes from a bleary eyed Kurt, sat up next to him in the dark. Shocked, Blaine pauses, not even remembering to turn off the vibrator.

‘Kurt?’ he asks, panicking about the situation. Was this weird? Yes, he decides. It was. It wasn’t everyday you woke up next to your boyfriend to find him awake and masturbating with a giant black vibarator next to you.

‘What are you doing?’ Kurt asks, wondering why Blaine is like this, legs hunched up and back arched, in the dark. It was like he was having sex with a frickin ghost.

Blaine doesn’t reply, still frozen in horror. Without a moment’s thought, Kurt pulls back the covers.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find, but Blaine, naked and squirming around what looks like the biggest vibrator Kurt has ever seen was not it.

‘Ohmygod,’ Kurt gasps; at exactly the same time Blaine says he’s so sorry.

‘That’s the most fucking big vibrator I’ve ever seen,’ Kurt says, shocked at it. ‘How long have you been doing this for?’

‘About five minutes,’ Blaine says, utterly ashamed. If Kurt said he hated him, he wouldn’t have blamed him.

‘No, no, how long have you had it? That’s fucking huge, Blaine.

‘Oh,’ Blaine says, puzzled. ‘About six months I guess…’

Kurt opens his mouth, seriously impressed. No wonder his boyfriend is always so needy, never needs any prep before taking in Kurt.

‘Can I see it?’ Kurt asks, pulling it out of Blaine when Blaine nods.

It’s about nine inches long, and when holding it, Kurt can just make his thumb and middle finger meet when fisted around it.

‘You’re such a little cock slut,’ Kurt whispers, discreetly taking off his pants under the duvet. ‘So hungry for a cock, you don’t even care if it’s real or not.’

Blain e inhales sharply, a jolt of pleasure swimming through his body, brain dizzy. Was Kurt seriously turned on by this?

‘So fucking desperate for anybody, anything, to fill you up,’ Kurt says, revealing his naked legs by straddling Blaine, his hardening dick resting on Blaine’s thigh. ‘Do you want me to fuck you again? Do you need it?’

Blaine gives a desperate moan in reply, begging Kurt to do so.

‘Please Kurt, need it so bad. Please fuck me, fill me up, do anything you want, anything.’

‘Your really shouldn’t say anything,’ Kurt grins, a mischievous glint in is eye.

Giving no warning to Blaine, Kurt slams the vibrator back inside of Blaine, fiddling with the base for a second before finding the switch, turning it up to its highest setting.

Blaine’s whole body pulses in reaction, his hand desperately reaching down to start moving the vibrator in and out of him.

‘What are you doing?’ he says, voice surprisingly low and scratchy as Kurt jump off the bed. Kurt gives no answer but returns with a condom, expertly rolling it on his dick as he pulls Blaine’s legs up into the air, spitting on his own hand and rubbing it over his cock.

Blaine realizes what’s about to happen just as Kurt lines himself up with Blaine’s other hole, eyeing the dark, puckered skin there. They don’t usually do anal, have only tried it a couple of times before deciding it was less messy and painful if they just stuck to using Blaine’s pussy. But this time Kurt hadn’t taken the vibrator out of Blaine, and there really was no other option.

Sinking himself in, Kurt stays still for a second, allowing Blaine to get used to the sudden full feeling before moving, beginning to pound his hips in and out of Blaine. Blaine is eager to respond, bucking up to meet Kurt’s thrusts, stifled moans escaping from both of their mouths.

‘You’re such a fucking slut,’ Kurt tells Blaine as he begins to give him more hickeys, this time over Blaine’s collar bone. ‘But you’re my little whore, okay? No one else’s, just mine.’

Blaine cries out ‘yes!’ in response, continued moans pouring out of him as Kurt finds his prostate, little shudders of heat rippling through him. Kurt knows what he’s doing and continues to slam against it, how own dick leaking out liberal amounts of pre cum, carefully caught by the condom.

Kurt uses his left hand to take over moving the vibrator from Blaine, fucking his boyfriend in both of his holes.

‘You like that?’ Kurt asks, trying to find Blaine’s g spot. ‘Does that feel good?’

Blaine almost screams when Kurt hits him there, the feel of that and his prostate being targeted too much for him.

His stomach seems to tense up as he feels his orgasm coming, Kurt feeling Blaine clench round his cock.

‘That’s it,’ he encourages. ‘Come for me, baby.’

Blaine does another two, consecutive orgasms happening, his body left exhausted. But then just as he thinks he’s over a stream of liquid spurts out from between his legs, spraying Kurt’s torso and the bed sheets.

‘Fuck Blaine,’ Kurt says, staring down in awe at the mess Blaine just made. ‘Did you just squirt?’

‘I- I don’t know, Blaine says, partly mortified about what just happened. ‘That’s never happened before, it’s not pee, do you think I did.’

‘Fuck yeah you did,’ Kurt says, tasting Blaine’s juices. ‘Taste fucking good too,’

With his own cry, Kurt comes too, spilling out inside Blaine before withdrawing, another condom being tossed into the bin.

But when he lies against his bed sheets, all he can feel is the wet, cooling mess left by Blaine.

‘Should we change the sheets?’ Blaine asks, not at all sure how he should feel about causing such a mess.

Kurt wonders too, not really wanting to have to go through that ordeal in the middle of the night. The linen closet was across the hall anyway, they might risk waking someone up.

‘No,’ he says, an idea forming in his head. ‘Your sleeping bag’s big enough for both of us, right?’

Blaine gasps at his boyfriend’s brilliance, slipping a hand into his boyfriends’ and pulling him out of the bed.

‘I’m sorry for making such a mess,’ he whispers once they’re both warm and dry inside Blaine’s lucoiurious sleeping bag. Kurt doesn’t question that it must have cost a lot- Blaine’s parents were loaded.

‘No,’ he whispers, beginning to kiss his boyfriend. ‘I liked it. Just maybe warn me next time.’

‘Okay,’ Blaine says, snuggling against Kurt’s cozy chest. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ Kurt smiles.

They’d deal with the sheets in the morning.


End file.
